Hermione's moments
by Elie.N.P
Summary: Several sweet moments of Hermione's life.
1. His Precious Treasure

**These will be short stories about Hermione. I hope you'll enjoy them!  
**

**ElieNP  
**

* * *

**His Precious Treasure**

Mr Granger had always wanted a child. Hermione's birth had been the happiest day of his life.

His daughter was his treasure. He'd do anything for her. He'd believe in whatever she had just invented. He'd follow her in whatever dream she had. He'd do anything for these dreams to come true. Indeed, as long as it was for his daughter, Mr Granger would always do his best.

So when she came to him with a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, asking with bright eyes if she could go, he found no reason to reply in a negative way. Of course she could go. And it was obvious he'd help her to do some researches about the school.

But, of course, he hadn't planned such a school to be real, and was truly regretting his answer. Because not only his precious treasure had left his side, but she was now asking him to help her to learn everything she could about Quidditch – he only had to listen to her and verify, with the help of her notes, that what she said was right.

He'd have gladly helped her with basketball, baseball but Quidditch was really not his cup of tea – fortunately she hadn't asked him to practice it yet!

Afraid of heights, when his little treasure was talking about those players' exploits in the air, Mr Granger felt as sick as if he'd been riding the broom himself.

However his treasure had asked him, so he'd do his best.

As long as his stomach would be strong enough to support it though.


	2. Vacuum Cleaner

**Vacuum Cleaner**

Mrs Granger raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"What do you mean?" she asked, gingerly surprised. "This is only a broom."

"No! It isn't simply a broom! It's a dangerous thing from which you should stay away," Hermione retorted.

"Sweetie, I don't see how a broom can be dangerous."

Hermione dared glare at her mother. She had come back home after the end of her first year at Hogwarts, determined to get her house rid of the enemy.

"It is dangerous!"

"But-"

"I assure you! They are all nearly falling from theirs when they play Quidditch, as if the brooms themselves were scheming to hurt them!"

Mrs Granger slightly shook her head. "I understand the danger when you're ridding it but Hermione, Sweetie, these are not magical."

Hermione stamped her foot. "We never know! It's better if we get rid of them! What if they suddenly decide we're Quidditch players? I'm sure all the brooms are bewitched to play Quidditch!"

"The magical ones perhaps-"

"Who can tell if those aren't magical? They can come from anywhere!" Hermione cut her mother off.

Mrs Granger sighed, sometimes she wondered if having sent her daughter to Hogwarts was a so good idea.

"Brooms are the only thing which can fly, aren't they?" she asked with hope.

"No." Mrs Granger grimaced, was there something else she'd be forced to throw away? "But it's the only thing related to Quidditch we use in our house."

Mrs Granger released a sigh of relief. Well, there was still the vacuum cleaner left, she only hoped wizards wouldn't suddenly decide to modernize too. She couldn't imagine how she'd do the cleaning then.


	3. The sole book which defeated her

**The sole book which defeated her**

Crookshanks titled his head to the side. Contact in three, two, one-

"Merlin what the!" Hermione exclaimed while jerking up.

Crookshanks jumped next to where her forehead had met the desk, wondering which book could have possibly defeated his mistress's concentration.

Hermione glanced at the clock. "Almost midnight," she sighed while looking back at the book she'd been reading, a frown on her face.

"In two hours I've read... thirty-three pages!" she screamed. "Only thirty-three..."

She couldn't believe she hadn't succeeded in going further into it. Thirty-three pages in two hours, even sick she wasn't so slow!

Crookshanks licked his lips. No need to hear her voice or see her face to know the young woman was upset. Frustration was emanating from her whole body.

Hermione kept staring at the page she'd remained stuck to. Usually she'd never put a book aside as long as she hadn't reached the last line but there... There it seemed totally impossible to reach its end. She admitted the writing was amazing and, well, that might be the problem for the descriptions were so realistic that she had the impression to experience them herself.

She glanced again at the clock. It was late and she needed to get some sleep before going to class, she... didn't have to find so many excuses. The truth was she couldn't bear to read that book. Period.

Crookshanks was surprised to see his mistress get up, close the book then go to her bed. It was the first time he'd ever seen her give up to such a small book, three hundreds pages at most.

A spark of amusement crossed his eyes when he saw the cover.

Who would have thought Hermione Granger wouldn't be able to handle descriptions of games written by a professional Quidditch player?


	4. The most important is to land

**The most important is to land**

Her hands were tightly clasped – and would remain thus no matter what Ginny would say – around the broomstick.

"Let go of it! You'll have cramps!"

"Never!" Hermione sharply answered.

She'd been pestered, threatened, forced - to sum up - to go on that thing. There was no reason for her to be in a good mood.

"If you want to play you have to let go of it!"

"That's where you're wrong!" Hermione angrily shouted. "I don't want to play!"

"But everyone wants to play Quidditch!"

"That's where you're wrong again!" From angry Hermione's voice was becoming dangerously high-pitched. "I am not everyone! I am Hermione Granger, I hate Quidditch! And I hate you right now!"

Ginny came flying next to her friend. "I know, I know. Now will you please let go of that broomstick? If we don't train we won't win against the boys!"

Hermione glared at her. "Are you deaf? I've just said-"

"I swear, if you say one more word I make you fall."

Hermione opened you mouth and immediately closed it when she caught sight of Ginny's serious face. Merlin, she was in a pickle!

"Good," Ginny nodded, appreciating the silence. "Now, the first thing you need to know is-"

"How to land!" Hermione quickly exclaimed.

The red-haired girl sighed. She should have known better than to believe in this sudden surprising docility.


	5. A mother's love

A mother's love

Mrs Granger sighed. Her daughter had fallen asleep on her books again. It wasn't surprising but she feared Hermione might get sick because of exhaustion.

She sighed again, yet a loving smile stretched her lips as she walked to her daughter's desk. She was glad to have her daughter home even if she kept her nose buried in her books.

She laughed when she saw what Hermione was reading. She knew how much her daughter loved the red-haired boy and now had a tangible proof of that love.In spite of the many times she'd heard Hermione swear that sport was ridiculously dangerous and that she'd never read anything related to it, _Quidditch Through the Ages _was definitely laying open on her desk.

Mrs Granger slightly shook her head then switched off the light. Her little princess was in love, so much as to forget her own words, own fears and convictions – wasn't she used to saying it was the stupidest sport she'd ever heard of?- to please the loved one.

Gently, she brushed Hermione's hair. She hoped this boy was worthy of her. If he ever broke Hermione's heart, Mrs Granger wouldn't hesitate to ride a broom herself in order to catch him and show him a piece of her mind. Contrary to her daughter, she wasn't afraid of heights at all.


End file.
